Camouflage and Mauve
by Maddux
Summary: Companion piece to My Little Runaway. Jasper goes after Alice. BAM! *fireworks* AH. AU. MATURE for SURE.


**Camouflage and Mauve**  
a companion piece to **My Little Runaway**  
written by  
Maddux

* * *

_Dedicated to a little lady down in FL who likes her fic pretty dirty.  
_Rated **M** for hotness.

**.**

Sergeant Jasper Cullen stared at the little black phone on the table beside his bunk. He had a few days before the next batch of new recruits reported for basic. One quick call and in thirty minutes or less, he could be at the tiny motel just outside of base, with a hot, willing woman riding the fuck out of his cock.

On nights like these, he would usually call Robyn. She knew how to drain him dry, only to leave him thirsting for more. She liked it rough and raw, on top, backwards, frontwards. And she loved it when he'd buck her off and take her from behind. Yeah, Robyn would have been the one to call to sate all his needs.

Trouble was, Jasper had a big problem. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

As horny as he was, ever since Father's Day weekend at his brother Edward's house, nothing had been the same. Food even tasted different. The air smelled off. Sex, the promise of downright dirty, no-holds-barred, no strings attached sex, didn't hold any appeal. Not anymore.

He was a ruined man. That little black-haired sex pixie had even ruined sex for him, and he hadn't even touched her.

Something was bad wrong with this picture. He grunted and stared at the phone.

He was turning into a pussy. Whipped by a chick who was no bigger than his big toe.

Alice Brandon wouldn't even give him her number.

Jasper Cullen, denied by a woman for the first time since hitting puberty. Maybe even before that.

He'd bet next week's pay that her tits were perfect.

He jumped up and marched outside. If he couldn't fuck his troubles away, he'd work them out on the darkened track outside. He soaked his gray sweats through running laps around the track. Finally exhausted, he showered, threw on fresh clothes and flopped down on his bunk. It was only nine forty-five.

The little black phone still held his attention. It had a lot of numbers programmed into it. He ran a hand over his buzzed off hair, picked up the phone and dialed.

**.**

Jasper fired up a cigarette and re-pocketed his lighter.

He was waiting.

According to intel, Alice Brandon worked in the building across the street, and she got off work in five minutes.

He was itching for another look at her. He would beg for just a taste of the little morsel. This time, he wouldn't give her the opportunity to tell him no.

He crushed the butt of his cigarette and moved to the front of her building. In a perfectly timed maneuver, he opened the glass door just as Alice was stepping through. She had several bags hanging off her shoulders, and her hands were full of some kind of frilly fabric.

"Here, ma'am, let me help you with those."

Alice gasped as she looked up, up into Jasper Cullen's ruggedly handsome face. He was decked out in Army camouflage from head to foot. His broad shoulders and boulder-like arms stretched his shirt tight across his sculpted chest. Alice recalled his beautiful body in minute detail from seeing him half-naked on the beach. Half-naked and wet and smiling like the sun had risen for the first time on the darkness of his life. And he'd been smiling at her the whole weekend. She felt her lips begin to stretch into a smile.

Right before she shut it down.

Jasper Cullen did not deserve her smiles. He was no good. He was a low-down womanizer. Alice did not want any part of Jasper.

He was reaching for one of her designs. A dress she had to finish for a client, and he was getting ready to crush it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and jerked to the side before he could touch her things.

His sharp, hazel green eyes took in every aspect of her face, from her soft, pink lips to her perfectly outlined gray eyes. Her hair was different today, slightly longer than a few weeks ago, softer and silkier. He curled his fingers, imagining his hands in it. He just stared. He couldn't open his fucking mouth to say anything to her. He unlocked his jaw. "My mother told me where I could find you."

Her lips dropped open in shock. "You asked Esme about me?"

"Of course, I did. You neglected to give me your number."

"It wasn't neglect." Alice shoved past Jasper, a little shaken up by his sudden presence in her life. If he had a mind to, he could ruin her. She just had a feeling that he would _if_ she got involved with him. Alice was looking to settle down with a nice, steady man. She wanted love and babies and a solid, successful career. Jasper was a candy bar. A couple of bites, while satisfying and delicious, would only leave a sugary taste in her mouth and a pang in her gut when it was gone - when he was through with her. Alice had given up candy bars.

Jasper's long-legged strides didn't quite match up to Alice's short, sassy ones. He took a while to check out her legs as she walked away from him. Short skirt, sky-high heels. God, help him, he wanted those legs wrapped around his waist while he fucked them both into sated oblivion.

"What was it, then?" he ask when she stopped to unlock her car.

"Self-preservation," she mumbled. She carefully laid her latest creation on the seat of the car, not wanting to wrinkle it. Clothes were her life. She designed, marketed, and sold her own line in this town. Alice Brandon was going places.

She slammed the door after leaving the rest of her bags in the floorboard. She stepped back, but Jasper was there, on her, all over her. He didn't have to be touching her to completely consume her. She took a steadying breath and turned around.

The top of Alice's head lined up with Jasper's nipples. He smelled good. He was completely in her space. Her back touched the side of the car. His arms came up and he rested his hands beside her shoulders. No escape.

She finally looked up into his eyes and was staggered by what she saw in them. Torment. Longing. A seriousness that she'd never seen before. "Don't," he said. "Don't shut me out, or push me away. Don't run away just because you're afraid. Because you can't. I'm not gonna let you."

Her heart pattered away in a panicked rhythm. She found it difficult to breathe. "Jasper, you can't do this to me. You can't just show up, demanding things that I can't give you. I won't give you anything."

"Why not?" His hands balled into fists where they rested.

"Because you're the type of guy that just wants to get in my pants and... and you'll leave when you're through with me. And you won't look back. You won't even care if you've hurt me. And that's why not."

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. "I don't want to hurt you." He frowned down at her. "I wouldn't ever hurt you."

"Bullshit," she whispered. There was no force behind the words.

Jasper shook his head, eyes serious as they bore into hers. "Something's different, Alice. Something changed in me when we met."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "What changed?"

"I'm not the type of guy you believe me to be. Not anymore. I can't be that anymore. There's been no one else since I met you." He reached for her left hand, brought it up to his chest. "I need you, Alice Brandon. From here on out, this is yours." He squeezed her hand over his heart before dragging it down his body, and pressing it against his hard, thick cock. "All of it."

Alice's heart skipped several beats. Was this guy for real? Her hand clenched over his hardness. She looked down at their hands, how he had his clasped over top hers. She couldn't really pull away. Truth be told, she was a bit mesmerized by Jasper, had been since she met him. Her eyes flew back up to his. Still serious. Beautiful. Flaring with desire. For her.

She shook her head, a denial on her tongue. "I don't know..."

"Let me help you decide." Jasper's gaze zeroed in on her lips, and down he went. He pressed his hips into her, trapping her against the car, lifting her so she was closer to his eye level. His mouth devoured hers. Hotly nibbling, suckling, tongue slipping inside. He threaded his hands through her silky soft hair. It was short enough to comb through without tangling, long enough to hold on to. He loved it. He really loved it when her knees lifted to his hips.

Her hand still rode his cock, and he took advantage, thrusting against it to get that perfect amount of friction. The woman tied him up in knots. Got him hotter than anyone else ever had. No one else even came close.

He broke from her lips, tonguing his way under her jaw, over to nibble on her ear. "Take me home with you, Alice. I want to fucking make love to you."

His deep voice rattled her all the way down to her pussy, making it clench in response. She was already so hot and wet, it was embarrassing. She tried to clamp her thighs together, but Jasper's hips were in the way. She couldn't believe she was considering this. She held on to him around his neck. She pulled away and checked his eyes again. Hot, hot resolve.

"Get in the car," she said.

He gripped the backs of her thighs and stepped away from the car. She was still wrapped around him. Straddling him. Oh, God, she was really going to do this. He sat her down on her feet and opened her door. She fell into the driver's seat and watched Jasper's big body stalk over to the passenger's side. She tried to catch her breath.

Jasper slipped inside and adjusted the seat to fit his length. Alice had yet to crank the engine. She was panting, staring out the front windshield. "Alice," he said softly, drawing her attention back to him.

She turned wide eyes to him. He took the keys from her hand, slid the big one into the ignition and turned the key. The air blew hot into their faces, almost unbearable until it cooled. "You good to drive, sweetness?"

Alice nodded and gripped the wheel. Jasper took up the whole passenger side of her little car. He was extremely large and male and aroused. And all that arousal was directed at her.

"Let's go," he said, getting impatient. "This car isn't big enough for me to be able to do what I want to do to you. So, let's move."

And he was demanding. Would he be demanding in the bedroom, too?

Jasper was about to blow a gasket. Alice kept looking over at his cock, staring at the way it tented his fatigues. He couldn't wait to get them both naked. "Watch the road, sweetness. Get us home in one piece so I can take you apart, one fucking orgasm at a time."

Alice adjusted the air vents to blow directly on her face. She was finding it difficult to breathe. She was finding it difficult to think about anything else but what was going to happen when she got Jasper inside her house.

She lived in an affluent part of town. Her family came from old money, and her house had been a gift from her parents when she graduated from the North Carolina School of the Arts. Jasper was going to look so out of place in her house. He would be so out of place in her life.

Her lips pressed together as she thought. Jasper didn't like that. He knew that she was talking herself out of this. "Stop thinking, Alice. Do I need to take your mind off things?"

Jasper reached for his belt. Alice's eyes edged away from the road when she heard the slight jangle. He unbuttoned his fly, and simply pulled his long cock free from his fatigues.

She gasped at his sheer size and frantically turned back to the road. "What are you doing? Put that away!"

"Give me your hand," he said.

"No! I'm trying to drive and not get us killed." She was only going twenty-five miles per hour.

"Give me your hand, Alice." It was not a request, but it wasn't exactly a command. He wanted Alice to give him her hand freely. She had to want it as much as he did. She had to be willing to relinquish command to him. He wouldn't take from her. He'd never take from her.

She looked again at his naked cock, then her gaze flew to his face. She huffed out a breath and shoved her hand at Jasper. He caressed her hand, tickled her palm. He didn't put her hand on his cock like she thought he would. He held her hand and just touched her like that. He turned her hand over and kissed her palm. Kissed her fingertips. Her knuckles.

It was time to turn onto her driveway. "I need my hand back," she said softly. Her eyelids had turned heavy at his soft touches.

Jasper kissed her hand before he released her. He buttoned himself back inside his pants with a grunt. He looked out over her yard, his expression blank. "You've got the white picket fence and everything, sweetness."

Her home was a point of pride for her. She kept it immaculate, inside and out. She adored the eclectic French country style of decorating. Jasper would look like a bull sitting on her spindle-legged furniture. She parked under the carport and took the key from the ignition. Jasper was already getting out of the car.

"Do you want me to carry some of your bags inside?" He was standing over her, eyes gazing down at her with such a fiery longing, that she couldn't form a response. His large hand came up and cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed over the apple, down into the hollow, over her jaw, until his thumb found the bottom of her lip. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over it. He boldly slipped his thumb inside her mouth. Alice's face flamed. The son of a bitch was as bold as brass and he made no apologies for it. She found it almost as infuriating as she found it hot.

She sucked on his thumb, then bit it.

Jasper seemed to growl under his breath as he took his thumb and rubbed the wetness off on her lower lip. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on." His voice was gruff and low.

Alice licked her lips and blinked, and wondered how many other women had heard those exact same words from those exact same lips. "I think you should go back to wherever you came from."

Jasper cocked a brow. "Well, I'm here, now." He opened the door to the back seat and started picking up bags.

"No, no no! Don't touch the dress!" Alice screeched.

Jasper moved out of her way and watched her pick up the garment with such care. Like it was a bomb that could detonate at any moment. He trailed her to the house, waited as she unlocked the door. He stepped inside to a pink and white nightmare. "Uh... it's pink in here." His eyes swiveled around in his head, taking it all in.

"Mauve," Alice retorted. "The unifying color in this house is mauve. And there's not that much of it. Just touches, here and there."

She disappeared with the dress, leaving Jasper holding all the bags in the kitchen. He finally settled them all on her kitchen table, making sure they didn't fall over. He straightened his fatigues and looked around the rest of the house. He was careful not to touch anything. He didn't think Alice would appreciate it.

He finally found her. She was in her bedroom and she was changing clothes. He shamelessly watched her through the crack in the door before pushing it wide open. He leaned against the doorjamb and said, "Leave those heels on, sweetness."

Alice whirled around, little black sheath dress half on, half off. She ripped it over her head, mussing her beautiful hair into her eyes. Jasper was smiling at her when she finished blowing the hair out of her face.

He pushed away from the door and came to stand in front of her. She was holding her dress, arms folded over it, hiding her chest. Jasper took the material in his hand and pulled. Alice's eyes appeared huge on her face as she warily watched him, but she did relinquish the dress.

"Good girl," he murmured, and dropped it behind him.

She was still wearing a black spaghetti strap slip. And those heels. He wanted to fuck her while she wore those heels.

"Turn around," he told her, waiting to see how she would respond. Would she willingly obey? Or would she willfully defy?

Her eyes flashed darkly before she turned and gave him her back. His grin was wicked. Willful it is.

He pressed himself to her back. Brought his hands to her hips and pushed the slippery material up as he went, revealing heavenly legs and a delicious ass that he wanted to nibble on. He gathered the material at her waist, curving his fingers around her ribs, finally touching her skin. He brought it on over her chest, squeezing her tits before he pulled it over her head.

He leaned forward to get a bird's eye view of her breasts. They were pushed up high in black lace. "As pretty as this is," he murmured, "it's got to go."

The bra was gone with a practiced flick of his fingers.

Jasper set his mouth on the slope where her shoulder and neck converged, suckled her skin, nibbled the muscle, all while he laid claim to the prettiest berry-tipped breasts he'd ever put his hands on.

"Look at you, Alice. You make all the blood rush straight to my cock." To emphasize his words, he thrust it against her back. "See how hard you get me?"

"I saw," she muttered.

"But do you feel it?" he countered.

Her head fell back on his chest, eyes closed as she gave in to Jasper's spellbinding touch. His hands were magic on her breasts. Her skin tingled everywhere. She'd just about give anything to have his mouth all over her.

She pushed backward on his erection. "You have too many clothes on, soldja boy."

He moved away and wasn't touching her anymore. She nearly lost her balance, because Jasper was the only thing holding her up. She turned around and watched him reach for his camouflage shirt. He unzipped it and tossed it on the floor with her dress. He had on a white wife-beater underneath. That flew away, making his dog tags jingle. Before he went for the pants, he pulled something out of his pocket, tossed it at Alice.

She caught it, raising her hands on instinct since something was flying at her. She focused on the flying object. It unfolded accordion-like. Condoms.

More than ten.

The boy was ambitious, she'd give him that.

Off his boots came, and the camo pants went right after.

"Is it regulation to go commando, soldier?" she asked with a wicked smile. She idly swung the pack of condoms back and forth between her fingers while she looked her fill of his impressive body.

"No, ma'am." Jasper stalked forward. Alice's eyes widened at the predatory look on his face.

"Well, maybe you need to be reported to your C.O."

Jasper pulled the pack of condoms out of her hand. He set them on the bed behind her. Then his eyes were all over her body.

"Do you appreciate foreplay?" he drawled, finally meeting her eyes again.

"Of course," she said and blushed.

"Good. Oral? Anal?" he fired.

Alice stammered uncharacteristically at his questioning. "I... uh... Oral's... good. Anal... not so much."

"Fine." His face was tense with desire. He licked his lips. "Take off those little black panties."

Alice bit her lip and watched Jasper, never taking her eyes from his while she pushed the black lace down over her hips. She kicked them off after they slid to her stilettos. Jasper's breathing was unsteady. She thrilled at having this kind of effect on him.

He licked his lips again. His eyes had turned dark. Alice was thrilled by his presence as well. She'd never been with anyone like Jasper before. And never someone so domineering.

"Lay down on that bed and show me your pussy. I wanna see how wet you are."

Alice's gut clenched with a pang of desire. No one had ever talked to her like this before. She sat, almost with a feeling of awe and watched him. She brought one knee up, setting the spike of her heel on the bed, and spread her legs, opening herself for him to see.

Jasper fell to his knees in front of her. She saw his eyes melt into liquid fire. She knew she would melt as soon as he touched her. She leaned her head on her propped leg and waited.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as he put his hot palms on her inner thighs and pushed them wider apart. Her brought her other heeled foot up and set it on the edge of the bed. She had to lay back, then. She held herself up on her elbows.

"Alice," he whispered before he licked her. Tongue flat and wide, hot and raspy.

She groaned, her body bucked upward, feeling him slip between her wet folds, swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit. He didn't touch it, only teased around it, tormenting and pleasuring her at the same time. He moved down to suck on her outer lips, nibbling them, making her scream.

She finally fell flat on the bed, reaching up to grip the comforter beneath her. He knew exactly what to do with his mouth, his tongue, his teeth. He went lower still, tongue circling her entrance, teasingly dipping inside, circling again. His hands slid under her ass and he pulled her to the very edge of the bed. She still had the covers bunched in her hands; she dragged those down with her.

Jasper took her legs and draped them over his shoulders, lifting her off the mattress, opening her for a good tongue-fucking.

She tasted so damn good. He was drunk with her sensual essence. It turned him on the more he tasted of her. He wanted more of it. More of her.

He lapped at her, tasting her as she flowed wetter and wetter at his touch. He finally sank his tongue as deep as he could go, mimicking what his cock would be doing inside her in just a few minutes. Her thighs squeezed at his face, her back arched off the bed. He slid his hands up and over her, cupping her breasts, pinching her berry nipples between his fingers.

He'd begun to thrust his cock against the covers at the end of the bed, unable to deny himself the friction. He pulled his tongue out of Alice's hot depths, sucking and kissing his way up to her clit. He tugged it between his teeth, this time. Her reaction was immediate and violent. She twisted in his arms, her high heels found purchase in his back meat. A high keening sound was ripped from her body, which echoed off the walls of her bedroom. She hadn't come yet. But she was close.

He kissed her clit, soothed her with little licks. He couldn't stop squeezing her tits. They were perfection, and his hands didn't want to be anywhere else. But he had an important mission for them.

He swiped his hand around on top of the covers until he found the packet of condoms. He didn't take his mouth away from her clit. He could do this for hours. Breathe her in for days. The smell of her sex would keep him hard for the rest of his life.

He finally pulled away, looked up at her to see that she was wild on top of the bed. Black hair all mussed and tossed, lips open and plump and glistening, eyes closed in near-ecstasy. Fuck, if she wasn't the woman of his dreams.

He ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth, and rolled it on with record speed. His cock felt like it was on a hair trigger.

He knelt on the edge of the bed, between her legs. He gathered her up, arching her back over his arms, putting her breasts in the perfect position. "Just like that, sweetness. I've got to suck on these perfect tits of yours."

Alice moaned and arched more. One of her heels was digging into his thigh. He loved it. Her hot slit was rubbing against the top of his cock and his belly. She was drenched and dripping onto him. He grabbed a handful of her ass and made her pussy rub over his cock more aggressively. Finally, blissfully, he tongued one of her nipples.

She was making garbled pleasure noises. The head of his cock was sliding over her clit with every little thrust. He focused on her nipples, already beaded in arousal, hard on his tongue. He sucked her deeper, bringing the soft, supple skin of her breast into his mouth. He rasped his tongue over her, still sucking, still thrusting. Her hands reached up and grabbed at his head, curling around his ears. He had no hair for her to hold on to.

He released her with a wet pop and kissed across her breastbone to her other tit. His teeth took that one, squeezing it, pulling it. Fuck, she was sweet.

Jasper finally let go of her breast and stood, taking her with him. He kept her in the same position with no effort at all. Alice was delirious with pleasure. She'd never been played so hard, nor so well during sex. She was on the verge of the most earth-shattering orgasm of her life. She couldn't breathe for gasping. She finally cracked her eyes open and lifted her head to look at Jasper. He was the hottest man alive, and he was going to make her come.

He sat back on the bed, laying flat. She had to lean forward, putting her hands on his chest. His cock was sandwiched between her pussy and his ripped belly. She was wet enough to slide up and down his length. It felt so good.

"Yes, sweetness. Ride me. Ride me hard."

Alice shoved her hips into each thrust, so lost in her own pleasure. She squeezed the muscles on his chest, marveling at his beautiful shape. She curled a finger under his dog tag chain, tugging upward, bringing his face to hers.

She wanted him to kiss her. He didn't disappoint. He had beautifully sculpted lips, perfect for kissing. She licked at them, tasting traces of her own sex on them.

He took her body to new, trembling heights as his hands traced her curves and valleys and peaks.

Jasper understood her frenzy, knew her body was ready, more than ready, to accept his cock. He stilled her thrusting with his hands at her waist.

"Easy, sweetness." She lifted up with her knees, and Jasper gripped the base of his cock in his hand, tensing as he held himself steady for her. She helped guide the tip to her hot little opening. He groaned loud and long feeling the first groping clenches of her wet sex.

She sank down on him, slowly, so hot and smooth, and tight. Her lips opened with a silent cry. He felt her clamping down tight on him. Tighter.

"Fuck!" he yelled. She was coming already and she wasn't even all the way on. Jasper writhed underneath her, feeling every undulation, trying not to blow his load.

She collapsed on top of him and bit him on the chest, just beside his nipple. He growled and rolled them over, changing their positions.

"Put your legs around me, baby, and dig in with those heels. We ain't done yet." Jasper pulled out of her and thrust his cock back inside, seating himself balls-deep within her. He grabbed a handful of her hair, twisted her head to the side and kissed her, sinking his tongue in, pulling his cock out.

He rolled his hips with each thrust, grinding her clit on contact, bringing her back online for more pleasure. She was meeting him, thrust for thrust as best she could, but she was hanging from his neck and his hips, hardly on the bed anymore.

"Jasper," she groaned.

He released a roar and pinned her hips hard to the mattress. "Oh, God! Alice, Alice, Ali, Ali..."

Alice's body twisted with another orgasm as she rode out his final pounding rhythm. She'd never been filled so full, or used up so completely. It was the most perfect sex she'd ever had.

They both stilled, sweating, panting, coming down from their pleasure high. His arms were around her, holding her. She was holding him. He couldn't bring himself to pull out of her yet.

Alice began to laugh. "I'll be damned," she said quietly.

Jasper raised his head, kissed at her smiling lips. "What is it, sweetness?"

"I believe you just delivered on every promise I recall you making to me."

He frowned. "I did?"

"Yeah. How did you put it... Oh, right. 'You and I would be extremely hot together. We'd have every kind of kinky, panty melting sex you could ever fantasize about.' And, 'You'd better believe that you just found what you been looking for.'"

He chuckled. "I did say that, didn't I."

Alice smiled up into his hazel-green eyes. Jasper kissed her again.

"And did you find what you've been looking for?" he asked her, turning serious again.

"Be at ease, soldier. You belong to me, now. I'll be your Army of one," she said, and smiled.

Jasper laughed out loud and pulled her close before growling, "Hooah."

* * *

**A/N: This may be the easiest, dirtiest thing I've ever written. So, if you liked it, thanks for reading it.**  
**For those of you who haven't done so, go read My Little Runaway.**


End file.
